The Note
by Kaze no Namida
Summary: Jounouchi was given a note from a special someone, will he ever like that person the way that they do? or will he hate the person even more, like Jounouchi is supposed to. Jounouchi(Joey)Seto
1. Preview

Mr. What's-his-name drowned on, "is equal to A=5+0.5x . . .." Math inched one step forward, still making no sense. I sighed, leaning forward in my desk I glanced at Yuugi, who was next to me, he was also nodding off. I turned my head to the opposite direction, to look at my crush, also my supposed archrival. It was a week since I had finally accepted who I was, and who I liked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(F.Y.I. this is a sample of the story, I'm not sure if I'll post it. If you like it so far please review!!) 


	2. So the endless torture begins

Guess what!?! I STILL don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sighs* I wish I did but, most of my wishes don't come true.......  
  
Anyways, same stuff happening on this end of my screen. Sorry for taking so long to update... Thank you people for reviewing!! I found it very funny when I first looked at the reviews to find that they all were Anonymous reviews. I was chuckling. I felt stupid for a while because I didn't know who this "katsuya" was. And I didn't know what onegai meant. Now I do. I feel really quite stupid for not knowing.... Anyways Jounouchi is "Joey" from the English versions, if you didn't know that already. Shall I continue the story? Oh, and to whom ever this may concern: I know that didn't put the disclaimer up on the first "chapter" it wasn't really a chapter, more of a grabber... I've decided I'm going to experiment with random parings. This will be fun... *evil laugh* ALL WILL HATE ME!!! (that was a shout) Starts out in Jounouchi's point of view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Note  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So the endless torture begins  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
'Reading'  
  
(Me)  
  
~*~  
  
"Jou-chan, Jou-chan! Wake up...." Honda was shaking my shoulders when I came to. I lazily opened my eyelids to show my forest brown eyes, they looked at Honda. Honda was my first crush (A/N: that is possibly the weirdest paring I've ever heard of, but I had to put in here... back to the story) but now I had a new one. Who it was I would never admit to.  
  
"What?" I asked rather angrily, I was having a wonderful dream. Seto-kun and I.... We, we were. 'Aww, forget it. It's just a dream: it'll never happen'  
  
"Jou-chan, you've slept through class. School's over."  
  
"It is? COOL!!!!"  
  
"Ya. Anyways Anzu is waiting for me outside."(A/N: One of the many odd pairings I've found. I really dislike Anzu and Honda and I needed to get rid of them so there their together) Honda almost left the classroom but then he walked back to me. "Someone asked me to give this to you, I donno who the person was because they were covered in shadows. All I saw was a hand and I didn't even see the flesh, just a glove." He stretched out his hand; inside I found an envelope. It was still shut so I knew Honda hadn't looked at it, but I knew he had to have tried.  
  
"Gotta dash!!! See you later!"  
  
I nodded, my mind dazed in wonderment. I opened the envelope, inside was a card. A special card; a heart shaped one. (A/N: Guess who it's from) I picked it up; my hands were shaking. I had no idea why they were and I could not stop them. I shouldn't feel so nervous like I do, it's not like it's going to be from HIM. It's probably a joke from Anzu and Honda. But the hope was still there in me.  
  
I opened the card. 'Dear Jounouchi, I may never be able to show my face again in school because of this pathetic note. But I wanted to tell the whole wide world about how I feel about you. Love is an odd feeling. People say it is inexpressible, but they are wrong. I can express it whenever I stare into those deep forest-brown eyes, or even glace at your golden hair. How I wish I could have you feel the same way. If you do, please meet me at my office at Kaiba Corp. there my secretary will direct you to my office, and we may discuss this issue. Seto Kaiba.'  
  
I blinked, 'Was this happening?' I reread the card. I was in disbelief. 'Was this some sort of joke? Did he really write this?' I took out a piece of paper I had found that had Seto's handwriting. It had been a note I had written to him asking him is he wanted to duel. He, of course, rejected me. But now I had his handwriting. They matched. I was over come with joy. I got up from my desk and put all my school stuff away in a fury, I gently placed the notes into my pocket and then ran down the empty school hallways. I kicked open the door, not wanting anything to get into my way. My mind was set; my body was headed directly towards the Kaiba Corp. building.  
  
I slowly regained my breath outside Kaiba Corp. then I straightened my posture and walked into the building. The secretary said into the phone "He's here, should I sent him up? Or would you like to come down to meet him?" the voice on the other side sounded like he said send him up because the next thing I knew I was being pushed into the elevator. Blindfolds were put upon me and then the elevator went up. Soft music was playing, I ripped the blindfolds off me, who did he think he was doing this to me? Anger pounded in my veins, venom in my veins. But I had to calm down, after all why would he make such a fuss just to be sure I got here? There was a note taped to the elevator wall, shaped just like the last. I took it off and read it's contents.  
  
(Seto's Point of view)  
  
I stood in my office; pacing to and fro. My note had freaked him. But thoughts lingered in my head 'Was he here just to get revenge? Or was he here because he liked, maybe he even.. No! I mustn't think of those stupid things. Anyways my guest has arrived.' I had long planed for a day like this one. I had disabled the security cameras and all other things that could possibly record this. I had my brother with his tutor doing his homework. I heard the elevator ching outside the doors and I waited nervously in my chair for my visitor. My heart was on a sleeve. He entered the room, he was trying to look happy and had pasted on a beautiful fake smile.  
"You made me wait." Jounouchi's jaw dropped, then he said. "I come all the way here just so you can mock me?"  
"Why whatever gave you that idea?" I turned away from him, so my back was towards him. So that he could not see the smirk on my lips. "So lets get this started shall we?" My blue eyes shined with delight, the person I cherished more than my brother cherished me in return. "Did you read the note?"  
"Which one?" Jounouchi's answer sounded a tad angry.  
"The one in the elevator" I said as if that was the only note I had written to him.  
"Yes." He growled.  
I turned around to see Jounouchi crumpling up the note I had taped to the elevator; he glared at me. "How can you do this to me?" he asked, his brown eyes burning in my torment. "This eternal torment? You first write me this note," he waved the love note in the air. "Then you write this one." He waved the other in the air. "Yet now when we meet face to face. Look. I can't take any more of this. I'm leaving." And he turned to go.  
I grabbed his wrist, "Did you not hear the sounds? Did you not hear the elevator go down after you left? I locked this office, we're stuck inside until I undo the lock." He started at me blankly for a moment then he shook his hand out of mine. He ran out the door only to find what I had told him was the truth.  
"Fine you win this round. What do you want me to do?" Jounouchi turned around towards me, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes met mine, his full of hatred, and a strong passion against me.  
  
(Jou's point of view)  
My heart pounded. Visions of all Seto had done to me flashed before my eyes. Years passed by in seconds. When we were but mere children he would treat me as an inferior. I saw him at Duelist Kingdom: I had just dueled him on his new duel disk and lost. There he was standing over me; smirking. And if insult to injury he asked if I was truly any sort of duelist. I was furious, then and now. 'How could he have treated me like this? I was a prisoner in his world, held captive for unknown reasons.' I clenched my fists tighter, trying not to hit anything or anyone. I felt my face hotten, I felt sicker and sicker. Then the world turned fuzzy, colours met into other ones, mixing into a blob. Swirling faster and faster, then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man you must hate me for this cliffy. I know I would. But I've barely written any farther then this. so give me a break.. I decided I needed to keep whatever reviewers I had happy so I said I would type up the next chappie to this story by Friday and it's 11:38 on Thursday night and I've finished typing it up!!! But now the posting will be tricky. see I have AOL *twitch* the cursed thing, but that restricts me 'cause I have the cursed parental controls, which don't allow me to sign on here. *pouts* I wish I could but can't.. but anyways I'll try to see if I can hack onto my parents SN or post it at the school library. either possibility. WOW!! 157 sentences!! 36 paragraphs!! 1608 words!! 6719 characters!! Hope you'll review! Onegai? *pleads* 


End file.
